Currently, a variety of electronic equipment, such as cassette tape player, compact disk player, cellular phone, and VCR, is available for installation in an automobile. Such automobile-installed electronic equipment is usually powered by the automobile's battery.
When the automobile's ignition system is turned on, an ignition switch connects electrically the battery to the electronic equipment's power supply. Likewise, the electronic equipment is disconnected from the battery when the automobile ignition is turned off.
When a VCR equipped automobile's ignition is turned off, therefore, the supply of power to the VCR is automatically interrupted. In such event, if there is a video cassette already loaded in the VCR, the VCR does not have the opportunity to eject it prior to being shut down. This may present a number of problems, particularly in the summer when a high temperature inside the automobile melt the video cassette tape, which may in turn adhere to the VCR's drum.